The Smiles we've shared
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Sequal to 'Tears We Shed'. The kids born from Russia's little endevor are now old enough to learn the truth about their families. But will they accept it? WARNING: Yaoi, Mpreg, Crossdressing Only mentioned , Threesome. R&R
1. Chapter 1

I still don't own APH. But I do own Anastasia, Shu and all the other OCs.

* * *

><p>Anastasia Braginski grunted as she finally manged to pull her large suitcase into her new dorm room at One World Academey. For some reason she and her younger brother; Shu , had been accepted into this supossidly extreamly exculisve school. That's when she noticed two sets of eyes staring at her. Two blonds stood side by side, each wearing the green and blue uniforms the school required. The one on the left Anastasia could tell was a girl with shoulder lenght wavy blond hair that was adored with a blue ribbon that matched her blue eyes as well as the blue of her uniform. The other was wearing the boys' uniform, their dirty blond hair that was cut just bellow the ears was slightly hidden by a green and blue news boy cap and had big green eyes.<p>

"Why is there a dude in here?" cried the Russian-American girl pointing at the green eyed blond.

The blue eyed one of the two clapped her hands over her mouth, giggling.

"_Mon Dieu_! Why do people keep calling me a bloody boy?" whined the green eyed one in an obvously female voice.

"Tee-hee! I keep telling you Ellyn, it's cause you wear boy clothes, have such short hair, and wear hats all the time," answered the other blond girl.

"It was and always has been a retorical question, Claudia," snapped Ellyn.

"Uh..." poor Anastasia was at a loss for words, but help was on the way...

"Hey, Anya, I can see the ocean from my...Why is there a boy in a girls' dorm room?" asked Anastasia's Russian-Chinese half-brother Shu, appearing in the doorway.

"I'm a girl!" yelled Ellyn, before ranting and raving in what sounded like French.

"What is she saying?" Shu asked his sister in Chinese.

"No idea," she replied in Russian.

"Who is he?" asked Claudia, "And who are you for that matter?"

"I'm Anastasia Braginski."

"I'm her brother; Shu."

"So you two are twins also?" asked Ellyn, raising an eyebrow, "You must be half Russian, half Chinese or Japanese judging by your names."

"Nope, we're not twins. We are both half Russian but Anya is half American , while I'm half Chinese," stated Shu pointing at his sister then himself.

The twins blinked.

Anastaisa scratched the back of her head, "Our family is kinda odd since our father is married to two different women, our mothers. We call my mother Mom."

"And mine we call mine _Mumu_; that's Mama in Chinese," finished Shu.

"Ah, well I'm Claudia."

"I'm Ellyn, we just have our Mum and Papa."

"So you've met my roommates and seen my room...My turn!" cried Anastasia, pushing past her brother.

Luckily for her, Shu's dorm room was just across the hall. The ashen hair girl waited for the other three; Shu to unlock the door, Ellyn and Claudia since she figured the other two would want to see what her brother's roommates were like. After the black haired boy opened the door to show the room which indeed had a view of the ocean from the window. On the bunk bed were two other boys. On the top bunk was a tan boy with brown hair with a strange curl on one side who apeared to be asleep. On the bottom was a slivery blond boy, laying on his stomach playing a PSP, headphones in his ears. His short hair had a bit of a wave to it rather like Claudia's hair.

Shu poked the slivery blond boy who pulled out the headphones before rolling onto his back and kicking the top bunk waking the other boy.

The tanned boy smiled when he saw the three girls, "_Hola senoritas_."

"What did he say?" asked Claudia looking at the other two girls.

"You know as well as I do that if you didn't understand what he said I wouln't either?" snapped Ellyn.

"I dunno either," said Anastaia shrugging.

"I said, 'Hello ladies' in my father's native tonuge of Spanish. I am Lucero Carriedo," he said.

"I'm Anastasia."

"Oh, so you're Shu's sister. What's up, my name's Wolfgang Beilschmidt."

"Ellyn Bonnefoy."

"I'm her twin sister Claudia."

"They're my roommates," explained Anastasia, shrugging.

_**"All students please report to the adutorim, at once,"**_came a male voice over the intercom.

Lucero blinked, "That sounded a lot like my _Padre_ but what would he be doing here?"

"You can wonder about that later, come on!" said Ellyn who was closest to the door leading the way to the aditorum.

Once they arrived they found six other kids there, three girls and three boys. On the stage they noticed several figures hidden in shadows. In the view of the kids was a tan man with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"_Padre_!" cried Lucero.

The man waved, "_Hola hojo_!"

"Don't tell me that _Madre_ is here too?"

"_Si_," replied the Spanish man before a whistle hit him from somewhere in the back of the stage.

"How much longer are we going to stay back here? I'm about to puke!" whined a voice in the background that sounded oddly filmlar to Anastaisa and her brother.

They had never told their parents this but more then once they had heard their father talking to two men they didn't know. But when the door to the room was opened it was just their mothers and father. Once they had checked the caller ID and the redial but those were the numbers of people they knew or atleast reconised.

"Please don't Alfred or I will be sick too, aru."

"Well why do I have to tell them?" whined Lucero's father turning to look at the shadowed group.

"You drew the shortest straw, Antonio-san."

One of the other kids, a blond girl with green eyes blew a big pink bubble of gum, "Like, am I the only one whose, like, totally lost?"

"Nope, I'm lost too, Ewa," replied the platinum blond blue-green eyed girl beside her.

"Mira, that was a retorical question, I think..." said a third girl with redish-brown hair in a wavy pony tail, a curl like Lucero's but on the opposit side, slightly lower, and blue eyes.

As she spoke a blond man ran with the same cowlick as Anastasia ran towards a nearby garbage can and vomited into it.

Anastasia stepped forward and rubbed his back, "Mom?"

Once the blond man was done he looked up at the ashen haired girl, "How did you know?"

"I reconised your voice...Shu and I've heard you talking with _Papa_ more than once...along with the one that says aru," said Anastasia.

Shu stepped forward, pointed at the person who said Aru, "_Mumu, _is that you?"

An Asian man stepped out and nodded. As he did so his face turned green and he joined the one called Alfred at the trash can vomiting also. A tall ashen haired male wearing a scarf ran after him. Rubbing both now sick males backs.

"_Papa!_"

"_Da._"

"What the fuck is going on?" yelled Wolfgang pointing at the odd family.

"Wolfgang, you know that cursing is not awesome!" said a sliver haired male with red eyes stepping foreward.

"_Vati_?" cried the sliver-blond male, "I thought you were staying close to _Maman _after that near misscarge!"

"Mattie had a near misscarge!" creid Alfred, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"I'm fine!" came a soft toned voice from the shadows.

"You speak German?" asked the girl with the curl simluar to Lucero's.

"And French?" added Claudia looking at him along with the unknown girl.

"Well yeah, my _Maman_ is Canadian and my _Vati _is from East Germany," replied Wolfgang with a shrug before glaring at his father.

"I apprecate your consern Wolf, but your _Vati _didn't leave me at home," came the soft toned voice again as a wavy haired man with a curly Q hanging in his face, idigo eyes covered by glasses, and an oddly round belly covered by a red hoodie.

"You can't be my _Maman_! My _Maman_ is a woman!" cried Wolfgang before running out the doors.

The soft spoken man's lower lip quivered before started to all out bawl. A man with dirty blond hair, thick eyebrows and green eyes came out and hugged the crying male trying to soothe him.

"Hello Mum," said Ellyn waving.

"I suppose the Faries told you right," guessed the thick eyebrowed man looking at her.

Claudia's jaw dropped then she ran out too.

"How is this a good idea?" snapped a man with brown hair with the same curl as Lucero stepping out causing said boy to run out too before the adult face palmed.

Soon the only children left in the room were Anastasia, Shu, Ellyn and an Egyptian-Turkish boy named Sener.

"Now what do we do, most of the children ran off when they found out?" asked a Japanese man named Kiku.

"I would suggest talking to them and explaining why you never told them," pipped up Ellyn, "The Faries told me what happened so I don't need an explination."

"What about you and Shu, Anya?" asked Alfred looking at the two children he called his own.

"I don't care, I know that you three love Shu and me so that's all that really matters," said Anastasia shrugging.

"I'm with Anya."

"I don't care either," the other children looked over at Sener as he spoke for the first time as far as they knew.

"Mattie, you stay here, I'll go find Wolf, you need your rest," said Wolfgang's father which the kids now knew was named Gilbert, leading his pregnant spouse to a bench and sitting him down.

He along with the "mothers" whose children had run off left to find them.

"So..." piped up the twins' father Francis, "I'm becoming a grandfather again."

"Yes Papa," chimed Alfred and Matthew at the same time causing Ellyn, Shu and Anastaisa to stare.

"Francis is your grandfather, Anya, which means that Ellyn and Claudia are techncally your aunts, Mattie your uncle, and Wolfgang your cousin aru," said Yao.

"Shu, I knew our family was messed up but this takes the cake."

"You said it sis...wait do we have to call those two Aunt Ellyn and Aunt Claudia?"

"Not unless you want to...we'll finish up our explination after the others get back. _Da?_"

"Ok," chimed the two half-siblings.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert was the first one to find his child who was up in a tree sitting on a branch sulking.

"Wolfgang Beilschmidt, you'd better get out of that tree this instant! You really upset your mother!"

"That was not my mother," snapped the boy not even looking at the man below him, "And you're not my father."

Gilbert growled, he really didn't want to leave Matthew alone at this time but his son was being an ass.

"So who did you steal me from hmm?" asked Wolfgang.

"We didn't steal you. Hell, I was the one who delivered you!"

Wolfgang turned on the branch to look at Gilbert just as Matthew came into view, but he slipped off the branch and started to plumit.

"Wolf!" cried the two as Matthew ran forward and Gilbert ran to catch the boy.

While the boy was still dazed the adult blond grabbed them both and hugged them, thanking Gilbert for catching their son. As Wolfgang was in Matthew's arms he could feel his unborn sibling move around, shocking him, then he inhaled Matthew's scent. He smelt of maple syurp, pine trees, logs burning on a warm fire and just a hint of wildflowers. Wolfgang knew this scent, he had known it all his life...this was his mother's scent. That meant this **was **his mother. He started to sob, appologizing for running off an causing his mother unnesscary stress.

"Oh, Wolf...You are so brash sometimes, just like your father," said Matthew drying Wolfgang's eyes.

"Yeah just like his...Hey!" protested Gilbert as he followed his pregnant lover and son back inside.

The next one to find their wayward child was Feliks. He found Ewa by a pond on the school grounds tossing stones.

"Like, you do know that there are, like, fish in that pond," he told her.

"Like, buzz off you fucking faker," snapped the blond teen throwing another stone into the water.

"Ewa Lorinatis you were not raised to curse!"

"Oh? Like, how would you know?"

"I know that when you were, like, eight you wanted a doll that was sold out but it was under the tree on Christmas morning and you were so happy. I stood in line until, like, midnight and fought off who knows how many other parents to get that doll. And I told you I, like, got the black eye from running into a door," said the Pole rubbing his eye as if remebering the the battle for his little girl happiness.

Ewa stared at the man in shock, she still had that doll. But only she, her mother and her father knew about her mother's black christmas eye.

"Heh, I remember you father asking me, like, what was I thinking going that far for a present that we could of gotten you for your birthday," said the elder blond chuckling.

"Mommy..." Ewa ran into the Pole's arms, "I'm, like sorry I doubted you..."

"Like, it's ok, Ewa, I forgive you," replied Feliks leading his daughter back inside, "Maybe this Christmas you'll get a younger sibling if I can talk your father into it."

Ewa giggled, her mother said that almost every year but her dad always blushed, sputtered and said not now.

Kiku, Tino, and Lovio found their children all in the same place, sitting around a picnic table talking.

"We've been talking," said the half Japanese boy who was apparently the one they had chosen to represent them, "We've decided that we'll go back with you and hear what this is all about then decide."

"That is very mature of you, Tetsuo," said Kiku.

The six of them returned to the building. Meanwhile, Arthur found his younger daugher sitting under an oak tree.

She glared at him, "Where is my mother?"

"I am your mother Claudia."

"Bull crap!"

The Brit sighed and sat down, "If I wasn't your mother then how would I know that your favorite Dr Who episode is Don't Blink, the one with those stone angels that keep their eyes covered so they don't accidently look at each other? That you have two favorite flavors of ice cream; mint chocolate chip and vanilla?"

"A privite eye could of told you those things as could my father."

"Oh Tinkerbell..."

"What did you call me?"

"Tinkerbell, you loved the story of Peter Pan because you love faries even though you can't see them unlike your sister and me."

"Only Mum knew that...Mummy!" the girl cried hugging him.

"My little Tinkerbell," he said stroking her hair.

After a few moment they went back to the school.

The next one to find their child was Feliciano, his daughter had always been good at hiding and in a place like this she had an advantage but he knew her which helped. The said girl was hiding in a gap in a flowering shurb.

"How did you find me? The usually the only people who could find me when playing hide and seek were my parents, usually my muti..." said the confused Katrina as Feliciano helped her stand.

"I am your mother...I still can't believe that your father somehow talked me out of getting any drugs when you were born," sighed the Italian man running a hand through his hair.

"If you are my mother then tell me something only my mother would know," the blue eyed girl said crossing her arms.

"You can write, paint and draw with both hands," replied Feliciano, crossing his own arms.

"Muti?"

Feliciano nodded then hugged his daughter lovingly, "Come on, let's get back before your Vati gets worried."

"Luke...I'm sorry we never told you but we did it so you wouldn't grow up feeling like you were a freak," Ravis told his son once he located the boy.

"Just because you look like my mother doesn't mean you are her," the oldest child at the school said.

"I know that you don't believe me but...I just want you to know that I love you," said Ravis, looking the boy in the eye.

Now, Luke could tell when someone was lying to him and he could this man wasn't lying to him. He reached out and hugged the slightly shorter male catching a whif of his scent conferming that this was his mother.

"Ok, we're all back in here so what is the big deal about this?" asked Shu, crossing his arms as most of the other kids nodded in agreement.

"You kids know where we are from right?" asked Alfred, sucking on a sour mint.

Various versions of yes ran out for the children.

"Well, each of us is a semi-immortal being representing a nation. You kids each reperisent one of the captial cities of your parents' nations. For example Ellyn repersents London, England and Claudia Paris, France," explained Luke's father Eduard.

Wolfgang raised his hand, "What do you mean semi-imortal Mr. von Brock?"

He was answered by Shu's mother; Yao, "Well, I for example, have been around for over 4000 years despite my looks. But other nations like Hercules and Gupta had mothers representing the acient versions of their lands. Now as we were saying around sixteen years ago Ivan found out something intresting about us male Nations."

This time is was Mira who raised her hand, "There are female nations?"

"Yes there are now let Yao continue," piped up Arthur.

"As I was saying he found out that male nations have an underdevloped female reproductive system inside us and figured out how to devlope them without magic. He made it so some of us could bear children. Luke is the first child born of this discovery. But after Tetsuo, the youngest, was born we decided to live as women until you were old enough to understand. I for one am starting to think that we shouldn't of done that because Anya and Shu figured it out and the other kids didn't take it so well..."

"So do you kids believe us?" asked Lovino rubbing one arm nervously.

Tetsuo raised his hand, "Magic was mentioned, who was born from that and who are the parents?"

"Francis and Arthur are the parents while Alfred and myself were born from the incedent in question," piped up Matthew.

"Ok..." said Ellyn, "We're rooming with our neice."

"I don't have to call you two aunt do I?" asked Wolfgang.

"No!" cried the twins at the same time making Anya laugh and Shu blink.

Alfred put a hand on the half Chinese boy's shoulder, "Something bugging you Shu-boy?"

"I...fell kinda out of place in this family now..."

"Shu on your and Anya's first birthday I adopeted you and Yao Anya. So..."

"I have two grandsons whom I love very much," said Arthur hugging him, "For once Alfred did something right."

"Mom!" whined Alfred.

TBC


End file.
